Brainiac
Brainiac is an alien supervillain and major enemy of Superman. He is voiced by John de Lancie. History Biography Background Personality Powers and Abilities * Coludroid/Cybernetic Physiology ''' ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Brainiac is frequently shown to possess incredible levels of strength that allow him to even overpower Superman. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Brainiac is fast enough to catch a punch thrown by Superman. ** '''Superhuman Stamina ** Superhuman Longevity ** Superhuman Durability: '''Brainiac possesses an extraordinary level of durability to the point that he is able to withstand devastation blows from Superman without showing any signs of damage or pain. ** '''Superhuman Reflexes ** Superhuman Genius Level Intelligence: '''Brainiac is generally believed to be the most intelligent being in the DC Universe, possessing a twelfth-level intellect that surpasses even Lex Luthor. He is capable of storing and processing trillions of minds worth of information in his data banks and Coluan brain and possesses superhuman calculation abilities, enhanced memory, and advanced understanding of mechanical engineering, bio-engineering, physics and other theoretical and applied sciences. He has been shown as being capable of feats such as shrinking entire planets, creating impenetrable force fields, absorbing information from other beings, transferring his consciousness, time travel, and even creating an army of ten thousand similarly powered probes who are each able to rival and even kill Kryptonians. His vast intellect also makes him immune to mind control. ** '''Flight/Levitation ** Regenerative Healing Factor ** Regeneration: '''Brainiac's is able to heal from most injuries with little issue and has been shown to be able to restore himself to his original state if even a single line of his code exists ** '''Self-Sustenance: '''As a machine, Brainiac does not require food, water, sleep or oxygen to survive. ** '''Invulnerability ** Immortality: '''Brainiac's mechanical body means that he is immune to aging. His exact age has never been specified but he was alive long before Krypto's destruction, making him several thousand years old at the least. ** '''Technopathy ** Electro-Blast ** Energy Projection ** Microscopic Vision ** Digital Interfacing: '''Being a computer, Brainiac has large access to the Earth's technology. ** '''Gadgetry ** Robotic Engieering ** Projection of Superhumanly Strong and Durable Tendrils ** Ability to take Possession of other beings: '''Brainiac has been shown to use his mental and telepathic powers to take possession of the bodies of other beings, even able to take over Doomsday. ** '''Force Field Generation ** Utilizes advanced Weaponry and Equipment ** Computer Operation ** Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) ** Science ** Intimidation: '''Due to his immense power and utter ruthlessness, Brainiac is feared throughout the universe, with other beings such as General Zod and Mongul being unwilling to face him or risk being in his way. ** '''Telepathic Immunity ** Techmokinesis ** Technology Manipulation: '''Brainiac is able to inhabit and control almost any technological device with little issue, allowing him to become more dangerous. Weaknesses * '''Sensory Overload: '''Brainiac has been defeated in the past by Superman forcing him onto Earth's atmosphere where he was overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of human society that his abilities enabled him to experience and the germs and microbes that he is not used to. * '''Link to Ship: '''Brainiac has sometimes been portrayed as being linked mentally to his ship and separating him from it without warning can disable him and separing him from it for prolonged periods drains him of much of his strength and causes his body to deteriorate. * '''Obsession with Control: '''Brainiac possesses an absolute need for control and power in any situation and is often shown becoming extremely volatile and distressed in situations where he isn't, often resulting in him making mistakes that end up seriously damaging his plans. * '''Anti-Social Personality: '''Brainiac possesses no empathy or compassion for any other sentient being and almost exclusively works alone in his schemes, aided only by machines and people whose wills he has reproggrammed to serve him. On the rare occasions where he cooperates with others beings who aren't under his mind control, he rules them through fear and will almost cerainly betray them at a later date without any hesitancy or remorse. This always backfires in two ways as Superman always has a group of friends willing to fight by his side against him, and powerful people he has betrayed, such as Lex Luthor, have worked against him in revenge. * '''Restricted Mobility: '''without a cybernetic body to inhabit, Brainiac is imobile and physically harmless. Paraphernalia '''Equipment * Brainiac Probe * B13 Technology Transportation * Brainiac's Skull Ship Weapon * Laser Gun * Laser Blaster Appearance Appearances Season One * Plastic Man Saves the World (First Appearance) * Battle for the Bottled City Notes This version has a massive head, suggesting that Brainiac has a big brain. Trivia In Other Media Relationships Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains